


dance with me?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: sinara learns to tolerate feasts.





	dance with me?

Sinara was slowly getting used to the constant splendour surrounding her.

She’d been Kasius’ personal guard for long enough that even the feasts weren’t entirely foreign anymore. She was prepared for the sight of more food than could possibly be eaten, for the music and posh clothes.

She was not prepared for Kasius suddenly offering her his hand.“Dance with me!”

She stared at him and shook her head.

“Please?”he added.

She was itching to accept. Instead she said,“That would be inappropriate.”

He sighed, yet relented.

She was almost disappointed but didn’t allow herself to dwell on that.

* * *

Kasius had done his very best to keep up appearances but his smile was brittle, his facade cracking at the edges.

Even the feast he’d put on for the possible buyers wasn’t lessening the strain of exile.

Sinara left her position, where she could observe everyone and everything, and walked over to Kasius. He was between people to butter up.

“Hey,”she said, her fingers brushing his.“Dance with me?”

He beamed at her, his eyes even brighter than they already were.

The song was slow. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Just so he wouldn’t see her blushing.

* * *

Sinara had never truly thought they would return to Hala.

She’d forgotten how big the ballroom was. She didn’t like being in the middle of it. Damn Kasius and the title he’d somehow wrung out of his father for her.

She still accepted when he pushed through the throng of people to ask,“Dance with me?”

She stepped a little too close to him. He pulled her even closer.

“You’re scaring off your marriage prospects,”she teased.

He smiled, leaning in until his lips were inches from hers.“Good. Let’s make that final?”

She closed the gap and kissed him.


End file.
